The Last Species
by last demon hunter JJ
Summary: What happens if the headmaster had a daughter but died, will not her son and he is the last of his kind or so he thinks plus he s an American plz review and has action in it
1. Frozen village

**Unforgiving**

hey is me i got rid all the other storys cuz i couldnt work on them so sry but i think this one well be different and this takes place after Tsukune and he gang leave and its been 15 year sence they been at yokai academy and Mizore has a twin well not really but her mom had her when she got of high school but her named Mazore ya go ahead ad say what you want to say but their sisters and really idc so here we go!

i dont own r+v but i do own 7 people or more i made up in this story so ha

chap 1 **the past under fist**

talking

_thinking_

_'past'_

_*laughing or something like that*_

* * *

><p><em>Past 14 years ago...<em>

_'A large looking man walks through the halls to get in front of the headmasters huge doors of his school. He looks over at the gurad that nods his head yes, he opens the doors and walks in taking off his backpack. "Headmaster your daugher and her husbend die yesterday." said the mystery man._

_He looks over at the man "Yes I know that already...is Jesse alright?" asked the man with no emotion._

_"Yes headmaster, he`s in the back of the car just asleep, but with a scare under his left eye like a lighting bolt and a snow flake under his right eye." said the huge man standing by the front of the headmaster`s office._

_The headmaster turns his head towards the large man. "Well dont tell anyone bout this he is the last of his kind."_

* * *

><p><em>past 4 years ago...<em>

_'On a sunny afternoon a kid about 11 years was walking down the street, he pulls out his ipod out and puts on a song to make the walk a little bit shorter. _

_After bout walking for 30 minutes he walked up to one of his friends houses to see if he was home. He walked up to the door and rang the bell *ring ring*._

_A young woman at one of her kitchen counters cuting beef into little bite sized pieces. She looked like she was in her tweens or early thritys, her hair was light blue in a pony tail, she had a small shirt on that if she bent over, her boobs would rip the shirt, and she had a small skirt on. She put the beef in the pot with the other food when she heared the door bell go off, she walked over towards the door to answer it. "Hello, oh Jesse how are you?"_

_"Good, can Jun come out ?" asked the young lad._

_She looks down at him and said. "Yea, let me go find him." She walked away closing the door halfway shut _

_He turns around and sets on the steps under him, he pulls his ipod out again and puts the same song on. A few minutes later the door opens and a kid about the same age walks out. "Hey Jess whats up?" asked the eager kid._

_Jesse looks behind him. "Well for once your lazy butt comes out of your lab, Jun."_

_Jun looks at him. " Ha,ha,ha,ha very funny; so really what do you want?' asked a very pissed kid._

_Jesse stands up and walks towards the road. "Lets go, I think Cam`s wait for us at the park!" yelled Jesse._

_Jun runs up to Jesse slaps him in the back of the head ran all the way, but stops when he see`s a girl walking in the same direction as the same two boys. _

_For the first time in the world that Jesse know Jun, he starts crying like a little girl, Jesse walks over to find out whats happening to his friend._

_"Hey whats wroung I havent seen you like this sence last month?" Jun looks over to Jesse with reddish eyes_

_"Well you know my girlfriend right?" Jesse looks at Jun and nods. "You see, she dumped me for a 8th grader, she said he was better at everything I did." whispered Jun._

_Jesse sets down next to him and said. "Thats funny." Jun looks over at him with a very pissed looking face. "That she would date younger boys cause she a whore, that's funny but come on, I think you can get another date when we go to the park." Jesse stood up held his hand out help his friend up, Jun took his hand got got started to run._

_"Come on last one at the park can`t get a girl for the dance" yelled Jun. Jesse took off after him.'_

* * *

><p><em>present day<em>

_"Uuuhhhaaa what happened all I remeber is walking in these cold ass mountains and falling down a pit or a hole." _thought Jesse. he trys to open his eyes but cant there is ever lasting darkness in front of his face, so he touches his face with his cold hands and pulls off a blind fold from his face. "Well no wonder i can`t see with this fuckin blind fold on." growned the pissed teen. He sets up and looks around trying to find out where he is. "What the fuck, why am I in a basement after I fell in a damm hole."

Just after he said that the basement door opened and a young girl walked in with a bowl of soup she was waring a lght blue shirt with a blue jem on the front of it with dark blue shorty shorts on, and two adults walked in after her, one is a male the other female. Jesse jumped up and pulled out his knife and got into a fighting stance. the adult male looked that the young teen. "You dont need that knife kid were here to help heal you before the children come in here." said the male. Jesse looks at the adult puts his knife away and just sets on the bed.

Jesse stares at the floor_. 'Why would they save me, whats so special bout me no one knows I`m alive but granddad, Jun, and Cam_?' thought/asked Jesse in his head. He looks up at the three that are standing at the door still. Jesse asked in a low whisper. "What are your names, starting with you brown." asked Jesse while pointing his finger at the adult male with brown hair.

"Alright my name is Aono Tsukune, and this is my wife" said the now named man, hugging th other adult beside him "this is my wife Aono Mizore." Tsukune lets go of Mizore and walks over to the other girl in the room puts his hand on her head and ruffs up her hair. "And this girl is my sister Shirayuki Mazore, so I hope you two will get to know each other better soon." *heh heh heh*

Jesse just looks at the man. "Okay, so why do you care bout me, wwwhhhyyyy?" asked a dumb founded Teen.

Mizore walks over and sets on the bed. "Look don`t get the wroung idea but, Tennei said it is a good idea to stay here for the rest of the summer." she looks over to see Jesse looking at the floor not really trying to care what she said. "Jesse, can you please look at me." said Mizore in the a loving way a mother would talk to one of her kids, that got his attention he look at Mizore with cherry red eyes. "With all the thing happening to you, I went through it in high school but look over at my sister she will help you get through this cause were adults and she is a teen like you are, but if you need help about anything come talk to us ok, come on Tsukune let Jesse and Mazore talk and get to know each other." after that little talk Mizore and Tuskune walked out of the room.

Mazore walks over to Jesse and hands him his food. "Thanks, Mazore." he looks over at Mazore, she nods. he puts the bowl on the little night stand, got up and about to walk out the door.

"Hey, Jesse where you going i mean its 11:30 at night?" whispered the shy teen.

Jesse turns around and says. "You will see,come on follow me." Then he and Mazore walks out the door.

hey wats up guys so how did you like the frist chap tell me on the reviews and i fixed all the mispells on this story or i hope so hey this chap name really didnt go with it but it will later but anyway see ya

last demon hunter JJ out


	2. A car?

hello to all of you reading my story, i hope you guys like it but i would like to give a shout out to Timefather64 for your review so now on to the story

"Talking"

_"Thinking" or 'Thinking'_

_'past'_

_**FLASH BACK**_(A/N no this is not a flash back its there to tell you what it will look like)_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mazore walks over to Jesse and hands him his food. "Thanks, Mazore." he looks over at Mazore, she nods. he puts the bowl on the little night stand, got up and about to walk out the door.<p>

"Hey, Jesse where you going i mean its 11:30 at night?" whispered the shy teen.

Jesse turns around and says. "You will see,come on follow me." Then he and Mazore walks out the door, to the kitchen very sneaky like. When Jesse got to the top of the stairs, he open the door as quietly as possibly. Mazore looks at Jesse with some many questions rolling around in her head. _"What did mom and dad mean by..."_

_**FLASH BACK**  
><em>

_"Mazore can you come here for a moment please." called her older sister from in the living room, Mazore gets up from the table in the kitchen, and walks into the the living room to see what her older sister wanted. She walks in the living room to see Mizore and Tuskune sitting on the couch beside the recliner chair. "Mazore have a seat why don't you.' said Tuskune. Mazore walked over to the recliner and sat down in it, "Alright Tuskune can you tell her what needs to be said?" asked Mizore looking at her husband._

_"Me!" Tuskune looks over at Mizore. "Why me?" asked the confused man._

_"Well for one..." began Mizore. "Your better at this stuff than me, and I need to go find him before he dies." said Mizore jumping up and running out the door before hearing what Tuskune had to say. Tuskune just shakes his head._

_"Well, you need to find a mate soon." Mazore shook her head yes. "Well me and Mizore found one for you." smiled Tuskune, just when Mazore heard that, she started smiling again. "His name is..._

**_FLASH BACK END_**

Jesse was snapping his fingers in front of Mazore. "Are you ok, you just spaced out there." said Jesse putting his hand on Mazore's forehead.

She grabs Jesse's hand and holds onto it than said. "Yea, I'm fine... so...um ... where are we going anyway.

Jesse puts his hand back to his side and just looked at her, than turned around and crouched, _' What on earth is he doing?' _Thought Mazore. Jesse start crouch walking over to to counter to grab some papper towels than he snapped his finger together again but this time they were lit on fire. _' Holy shit, he just lit his hand on fire!' _shouted Mazore in her head. Jesse crouched walked over to the back of the door that goes to the basement, put the paper towels down than lit it on fire. Jesse jumps up grabs Mazore's hand and ran out side.

"Tuskune do you smell that?" Tsukune looks over at Mizore and shook his head no. Mizore got up, and walked into the kitchen looking for that weird smell. Tsukune jumps up to the sound of something burning in the kitchen where Mizore was, and runs into the kitchen.

"Mizore are you o..." Tsukune stops talking, just staring at the frozen fire. Mizore Looks toward her husband and replied. "Found the problem."

Jesse continues to run with Mazore in hand, they stop running at a edge of a cliff. Mazore looks over the edge of the cliff to see if she can see the bottom of the cliff. "Um... Jesse?" He looks over without saying a word. "Why did you bring me all the way out here?"

(sigh) "Well i know that your looking for a mate, my granda told me about it and well,(face starts turning a little redish color) um... he said we should mate with each other." replied the young man turning around so Mazore won't see his bright red face. Before Mazore could answer the ground started to shake, Jesse held his ground but Mazore fell backwards almost falling off the cliff. Jesse watches as the ground in front of him cracks open with a giant blur coming out of the crack, but he didn't care, he turned around and ran over toward Mazore. "Are you alright?" asked the teen. She looked up an shook her head yes, "Thank goodness." smiled Jesse. He crouched beside her, and picked her up bridle style and walked off the cliff.

He made a big hole in the ground, got hurt but he made sure that Mazore was alright. He walked over toward a car buried in the snow, he put Mazore down to clean off the car. after five minutes of cleaning she saw a pure black mustang gt model 2008, Jesse open the passenger side door walked over to Mazore, picked her up and carried her over to the opened door to put her in the car. He walked over to the driver side jumped in, started in up, and drove off back to the village.

* * *

><p>i hope you guys like this chapter cause i was up for most of the night trying to make this for all of you out there plz review<p> 


End file.
